


Cherry Creek

by sleekcreek



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleekcreek/pseuds/sleekcreek
Summary: Craig and Tweek Tucker had done a lot in their short lives. Went to school, bought a cozy home in the Cherry Creek neighborhood of Denver, and adopted two dogs. They even got married on their "20th Anniversary." This is just a glimpse into their lives.





	1. Breakfast on a Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in these moments that Craig was always the happiest. Lazy, beautiful, perfect mornings like this, where he didn’t have a worry on his mind…

Craig wakes up to an empty bed, but when he drags his palm across the soft sheets he can feel the indent- and the warmth, of its usual occupant. Thinking to himself, he decided that they should buy a new mattress. He couldn’t even remember how long it’s been since they bought this one. 

He already knows where Tweek is at, since he can smell the eggs and toast and hear the faint sound of the coffee maker from the other side of their home. Over the years, it had become an unspoken routine. Waking up before his husband was such a rare occurrence that Craig cherished every single time it happened. He tried to soak up the heat of their bed for a few more minutes, but before long breakfast called. He sauntered out to the kitchen where his spouse was quietly humming along with the radio while adding cream and sugar to what was probably his second cup of the day. His hips swayed lightly with the beat. Craig admired the way the morning light shined on Tweek’s ash blond hair, like a halo, and how his old t-shirt still hung off his soft torso. He had probably stolen all of Craig’s shirts for sleeping now- not that Craig minded. After a few long seconds, he reached out and embraced his unsuspecting husband from behind, who spilled the last bit of his sugar for his coffee on the countertop in surprise. 

Tweek gasped lightly. “It’s been years, years… and you still manage to startle me…” he sighed and turned his head up to look at the source of the disruption.

Craig smiled. “Well, good morning to you too…” 

“Your eggs are all done and your toast is about to pop up. Your coffee’s on the table, waiting.” He reached over to grab another portion of sugar to add to his cup. 

“You really are too good to me, sweetheart.” He ran his thumbs along Tweek’s skin, as the glint of Tweek’s wedding ring caught in the sunlight attracted his attention. 

“Yeah, so hurry up and make your toast before I change my mind and eat it up instead, you big doof.” He smiled down as he mixed the coffee in his special mug. 

“God, do I ever tell you how much I love you?” He squeezed Tweek’s hips. 

“Everyday, dear, everyday. But every time you say it, it feels like the first time.” He set his head back on Craigs chest and smiled up at him. 

“Way to be cheesy, Tweek.” 

“Me? Cheesy? With everything you- hey!” Before Tweek could finish, Craig leaned down and rubbed his unshaven face on Tweek before giving him a kiss on the cheek . Tweek squirmed underneath him and Craig tightened his hold while snickering. “Ack! S-Seriously, Craig! That tickles! S-Stop it!” Craig only continued giving him light pecks along his face. It was in these moments that Craig was always the happiest. Lazy, beautiful, perfect mornings like this, where he didn’t have a worry on his mind… he never wanted them to end. Tweek shifted to face Craig, put his hands on both sides of Craig’s face, and kissed him on the lips. Tweek tasted like his morning brew and his lips faintly shined from his buttered toast- which he knew because of the little specs of crust on his mouth. “Go. Shave. Now.” He lightly scolded. 

“You got some crust in the corner of your mouth…” he leaned down and swiped the corner of Tweek’s mouth with his tongue. His husband just squirmed and shoved him away lightly. 

“Tucker, I can see right through your bullshit…” Tweek rubbed his face where the feeling of Craig’s whiskers still lingered. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll go shave, Mr. Tucker!” He chuckled as he walked away to the bathroom. 

“Why do I even put up with you?” his husband mumbled to himself as he grabbed his coffee. 

“Because you love me!” Craig shouted from down the hall. 

When Craig returned to the kitchen, he found his toast with a couple bites in each slice. God, he loved Tweek Tucker so much.


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go grocery shopping, and reflect on their childhood- well, Craig doesn't really want to.

Tweek was grabbing various items off the shelf at the grocery store while Craig leaned on the shopping cart and followed him around. He never really helped when they went grocery shopping. Just pushed the cart along and admired the view of his husband. Which was, by far, the best view in the world. 

Craig was the one to break the silence. “How long do you think we’ve had our mattress for?” 

Tweek turned to face him and paused to think. “9 years? We got it the year we were engaged...” he hummed, and reached up to grab a box of Wheat Thins to add to their collection.

Nine years? That couldn’t be right. “Has it really been nine years?”

“Since what? The mattress? Yes.” His husband kept walking down the aisle, tapping his chin in thought while he browsed the shelves. 

Craig stopped walking. “No, since we’ve been together-together.” 

Tweek looked back at Craig, and after realizing that he had walked ahead, chuckled, and grabbed the front of the cart with both hands. “Together-together? Craig, are we in elementary school still? We’ve been together for 23 years... I just see the engagement and marriage as fancy titles so society accepts us. And also, how else was I supposed to get your name?” He smirked. 

Craig attempted to frown, but couldn’t take himself seriously. “I know, I know, you only wanted me for my name.” He picked an item off the shelf and paused. “But you don’t seriously count all the childhood stuff, do you?” 

“Yes, of course I do- Oh, I get it. You’re just trying to forget about that one time in the 7th grade when you gave me a pack of mint gum for Valentine’s Day and then had no clue on why that would upset me.” He set his hands on his hips and smirked. 

His husband blushed. “Hey! It had hearts all over it... I thought it was romantic.” 

“Only you, my dear, would think that giving your boyfriend gum, of all gifts, was romantic. Seriously! When I got home from school that day I made my mother buy me mouthwash! I was so hurt! You made me feel like Shrek, or something.”

They stared at eachother for a second before Craig burst out laughing, holding onto the cart for support. “I made you feel like Shrek? Shrek? The ogre?” He held onto his gut and laughed harder. An older lady down the aisle gave them a weird look. 

Tweek smiled at the stranger before scrunching his face up and swatting Craig. “S-Stop it! You’re making people stare...” but Craig’s laughter was infectious, and something that always managed to spread to the blond man. “It... it was embarrassing okay?”

Craig stopped for a second to catch his breath, but was failing. “W-when you threw the gum back at me and ran off, Clyde told me you were being a bitch! A bitch! Said it was ‘cause I didn’t get you something really nice... but the whole time... the whole time... it was because I made you feel like Shrek?” He wheezed. “Does that make me Fiona? You know, I would turn into an orge for you.” Tweek smacked him again. 

“If anyone in this relationship is the ogre, it’s you, you big oaf!” Tweek turned away and began to pull the cart down the aisle, dragging his husband along. “And Clyde actually said that? And you didn’t beat him up?” 

Though he wasn’t laughing anymore, Craig had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Yeah, actually, I punched him in the nuts and threatened him...” 

“There’s the man I married! Hey- wait! I came here to do business, and you’re going to make me forget why I even came! What’re the dogs going to do if I come home without their afterschool snack?” Tweek always bought little baby carrots for their dogs, and every afternoon after he came home from work he’d feed some to them. He called it their “afternoon snack”, and Craig just played along. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll shut up.” When Tweek turned back to shop, Craig slipped a bag of actual dog treats into the cart. Someone had to make sure their babies had actual treats. “Though I’m totally telling Clyde about this next time we’re in town.” He laughed to himself. 

“And the time after that I’ll tell him about that one time you cried while fucking me! Or was it more than once?” Tweek glanced back at Craig before he became the one with the shit-eating grin. 

Craig scoffed, but his husband’s sass was probably the hottest thing in the world. “Will you marry me, again?”

Tweek smiled. “Maybe for our thirtieth anniversary, love. And no, not the one in 7 years. The one in 27 years. Now please, for the love of everything pure in this world... let me shop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting the hang of it, I think! Also, please leave a kudo's, or comment, if you like it! It really gives me the motivation to write more! Also, if you want to hear more about my "Cherry Creek" AU, follow me on tumblr @sleekcreek!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm thinking about making this a little collection. Please give me feedback! I'm on tumblr as sleekcreek.


End file.
